dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Andellion Warrior (3.5e Class)
Andellion Warrior Balance Point: Wizard Tier, 4 of 4 Andellion Warriors are devout followers of Eden, the Goddess of Numbers. They are a brutal class of athletes. the so-called "Shock troopers of Eden" because of their aggressiveness and violent nature. They can handle any weapon with ease thanks to their strange blessings of Dark Strength from their Goddess. The Goddess Eden endows her proud warriors with divine strength and ability in the form of magical blessings. These blessing's are often called gifts of "Darkness" or gifts of "Numbers". These extraordinary abilities that sprout from their faith in Eden make them formidable opponents in combat. Eden strongly encourages her follows to spread her teachings through the missionary work of conquest and warfare. It is here, in the fires of combat, that these warriors seek to purge themselves of all evil and one day rejoin their Goddess in paradise. Most have fallen in ancient times and few remain to carry the torch and teachings. Those that do linger seek only the will of Eden and an honorable death in epic combat. Andellion Warriors cannot easily be distingished from there fellow peoples except by their arrogent pride and violence. There massive strength is hidden beneath their sacred vows and blessings of their God, making them appear no different from any other memberof their natural race. They are a very outgoing persons as well, seeking to spread the teachings of Eden throughout the world and beyond. They may withstand public ridicule only to challenge their assailent to personal combat at a later time and place. They value honor, duty, and beauty in all its many forms. Their Goddess demands such qualities of her followers and worshippers. As such, Andellion Warriors are always dressed in their best attire and maintain high standards of conduct and poise. They maintain a rigid and lawful outlook on life, shunning theivery and it's law-breakers. Following the laws of whatever lands or kingdoms they may inhabit is only a means to an end. One day they believe they shall be the ones who make the rules and reign in the glory of Eden's power. This makes their alignment difficult to judge openly. If they percieve you to be worthy of Eden's grace they shall treat you like a brother to their order. Helping and strengthing you at every turn, even at great sacrifice. If they percieve you as anything less than worthy, then expect to be ignored or killed outright. Eden does not stand the weak-willed and filthy to live. If they forgo murdering common civilans it is only because slaughtering officer's and official's of the law is deemed dishonorable in the eyes of their Goddess. Of course, for whatever reason they find to draw their swords, Andellion Warriors always bring terrible destruction and leave death in their wake. Making a Andellion Warrior Andellion Warriors are paragons of Strength and Destruction. The following is designed to help you build a Andellion Warrior. Abilities: Strength. Races: Any. Alignment: Lawful. Starting Gold: 135gp. Starting Age: Moderate Class Features All of the following are class features of the Andellion Warrior. Weapon and Armor Proficiency: Simple, Marital Weapons. Light, Medium, and Heavy Armor. (Ex): Your faith in Eden strengthens you. You trade your Dexterity modifier to armor class for your Strength modifier. (Ex): Gravity holds no sway over the servant's of Eden. You can make a Jump check, DC10, to negate any and all Falling Damage as an immediate action. (Ex): You are a master of dark leverage in combat. You gain twice your Strength modifier to damage when using a two-handed weapon. (Ex): With a divine shout you hold your enemies fast. Whenever an opponent provokes an Oppurtunity Attack for leaving a square you threaten, you can forgo your attack and cause the enemy to make a Reflex Saving Throw, DC 10 + 1/2 your level + your Strength modifier. Should they fail they are held in place and cannot take another move action that round. This ability does cost one of your Oppurtunity Attacks for the round and you may only use this ability as long as you have an Oppurtunity Attack remaining. (Ex): Eden blesses you with divine power. Every time you gain this ability you gain a +1 to your Strength score. (Ex): You regard armor and metal like a second skin. You can move at base speed in heavy armor. (Ex): Eden's opponents are your victims. You gain automatically confirmed critical hits for the following attack roles. You must still overcome your opponents Armor Class to gain this advantage. 5th level: 19-20. 10th level: 18-20. 15th level. 17-20. This attack is always taken at a 3x multiplier regardless of the weapon used. (Ex): You perfect yourself in Eden's image. You gain your Strength modifier to all saves. This replaces all other ability bonuses. (Ex): Unleash the fury of Eden upon your staggered foes. You gain a special attack skill which immediately deals double damage to opponents with less than half of their total hit points remaining. This functions similar to a standard attack in that you must make an attack role and overcome your opponents Armor Class to gain this advantage. You may use this attack skill at-will, however this skill requires a cool-down period 1d6 rounds before it can be used again. This is a Standard Action. Should this attack become an automatically confirmed critical-hit you may choose to substitute your Full Swing ability instead. Substitution of this ability still consumes it's use for the round. (Ex): You tend to run everywhere you go. You can run at five times your base land speed and gain a +2 bonus against Opportunity Attacks. (Ex): As a swift action, you can summon the effects of the Haste spell upon yourself. This lasts for a number of rounds equal to your Strength modifier. This ability can be used at-will but requires a brief period of 10 minutes rest between uses. (Ex): An enemies weakness is always to your advantage. All of your attacks now deal either Slashing, Peircing, Bludgeoning, or Energy Damage to match your opponent's weaknesses. For instance, your attacks are always considered to deal Bludgeoning Damage against undead opponents and Fire Damage against opponents weak to Fire. This skill does not bypass Damage Reduction. (Ex): Eden jumps you to a previous location that her missionary work my continue. This skill instantly transports you to a previously visited destination anywhere on your current plane. Interplanar travel is not possible. You can bring along your objects as long as their weight doesn’t exceed your maximum load. This skill may used a number of times per day equal to one plus your Constitution modifier. (Ex): As you swing your weapon you summon a brilliant wave of destructive force. You gain a reach of 60 feet when using melee weapons. This effect is considered Force Damage if you are unable to physically connect with your target. Your Shatter Point, Force Spike, and Ariel Smash abilities do not function in combination with this ranged ability. However, your Hold Still ability is greatly magnified under these circumstances, threatening all opponents within 60 feet. (Ex): You smash your opponent into the air and patiently await their fated return. You gain a special attack skill which knocks your opponent into the air and deals Falling Damage when they return. This functions similar to a standard attack in that you must make an attack role and overcome your opponents Armor Class to gain this advantage. You may use this skill a number of times per day equal to one plus your Constitution modifier. This is a Standard Action. The height your opponent reaches is equal to their Size Modifier. All opponents are knocked prone by this attack regardless of Size. However, flying opponents are not affected by this attack skill. A failed attack still consumes one use of this ability. Table: Aerial Smash (Ex): Your madness and ferver grant's you divine protection. You gain Damage Reduction 5/ Epic. (Ex): Your critical attacks create a wave of destruction. Whenever you gain a critical hit, all opponents within 15 feet of your target take half damage from that attack. You can gain this bonus multiple times a round. (Ex): Your faith in Eden releases you from physical restraint's. You are permanently under the influence of the Freedom of Movement spell. (Ex): Your zealous devotion to Eden grants you improved protection. You gain Damage Reduction 10/ Epic. (Ex): Eden accepts your sacrifice and grants you a second chance. Once a day when you are rendered below zero hit points you are immediately returned to full health and strength. This also heals any ability damage you may have suffered. Ex-Andellion Warrior Any Andellion Warrior who multi-classes trades the Faith ability for the Dodge feat. They retain all other benefits of the class. Any Andellion Warrior who ceases to be Lawful or ceases to follow the path of Eden suffers "The Mark of Shame". The Mark of Shame reduces their Strength Score to 10 and cannot be lifted without an Atonement Spell and a re-dedication to the ways of Eden. Anyone who carries "The Mark of Shame" for exactly two years is struck down by Eden as if by the spell Power Word Kill. Should they be strong enough to overcome this effect they simply lose all Class Features and abilities of the Andellion Warrior. Epic Andellion Warrior (Ex): Eden grants you the Wings of a Seraph. You can summon large transparent wings and gain a flight speed of 120 feet (good). These wings can be summoned and dismissed at-will. (Ex): Your enemies regard you a Fiend and demon of combat. You gain +15 Damage Reduction against all forms of damage. This replaces the Zealot's Shield ability. This increase by +5 every four levels thereafter. (Ex): Eden reminds you of your full potential. You may now use the attack skil, Force Spike with only a cool-down of 1 rounds. (Ex): Eden enhances your abilities. You gain an additional +2 bonus to all Strength and Constitution checks. (Ex): Eden grants you the Wings of a Pure Disciple. You can summon large golden wings and gain a flight speed of 240 feet (perfect). These wings can be summoned and dismissed at-will. Human Andellion Warrior Starting Package Armor: Scalemail (speed 20ft.) Weapons: Fullblade (2d8. 19-20/x2) Skill Selection: Pick a number of skills equal to 2 + Int modifier. Feat: Exotic Weapon Proficientcy: Fullblade Bonus Feats: Power Attack. Gear: Backpack w waterskin, bedroll, flint and steel, 3 torches, and 3 days trail rations. Gold: 10g. Campaign Information Playing a Andellion Warrior Andellion Religion: Andellion Warriors are devout followers of Eden, the Goddess of Numbers. Eden rewards their faith by blessing them with great power and strength. This power is often refered to by the warriors as gifts of "Darkness" or gifts of "Numbers". Eden demands qualities such as Beauty, Strength, Poise, Honor, Duty, and Pride from all of her followers. Their religion revolves around the daily struggle to perfect themselves in the image of their Goddess. The first lesson Andellion Warrior's learn is how to receive revelations from their Goddess. Through this divine communication they learn the qualities and history of Eden from talking with Eden's representatives, The Avatars. The very first revelation an Andellion Warrior receives is often called their "Conversion" or their "Curse". This phrase depends on whether or not they decided to join the religion, of course. The second lesson Andellion Warrior's learn is how to gain perfection through conflict. They believe that purity, both physical and spiritual, can be found in combat. The strong survive and the weak are destroyed. Fight for long enough, and eventually you will be worthy of joining Eden in paradise. Through continuous revelations they are taught the proper way to fight and how to conduct them-self's when outside of combat. The last lesson Andellion Warrior's learn is how to bring new follower's into the fold. Warrior's are taught to seek out the powerful among all the races and teach them to communicate with Eden so that they might receive their first "Conversion". Those that refuse or turn away from this opportunity are still highly-respected, being that they still hold the desirable qualities of a worthy warrior. "Perhaps they will join at a latter time", is a common phrase heard during this teaching process. Eden is the Goddess of the Andellion Warriors and is often called "The Goddess of Numbers". She is depicted as being a beautiful elven princess wearing white armor and dwelling in a paradise of her own creation. She speaks to her followers through her servants The Avatars. The Avatars resemble Eden in every way, including wearing white armor and having elven features. Eden conducts her missionary work through conflict and conquest. If her enemies do not possess superior qualities to withstand her righteous onslaught, then they deserve their destruction and enslavement. Those that do resist her deadly judgement are deemed "Just Opposition". They become respected as an equal and rival power. They shall remain only as long as they possess the power to refuse Eden and her legions. Eden teaches that eventually all opposition shall fail and she are her followers will inherit existence and create paradise together. The sad truth about Eden is that she is actually a fallen elven deity held within a divine prison of her own making. In her vain attempt to consolidate more power she erected a grand barrier which sealed her away from the world and it's planes. Trapped within her paradise she desires only to amass a grand army with which to free herself and reclaim her power. Even thou her power and dominion as a deity can extend beyond her barrier, she physically cannot pass beyond it. She remains here, imprisoned by her own vanity for all eternity, calling out to the champions of the world to come and rescue her. Eden herself possesses immense power and openly grants vast portions of it to her righteous followers. But because she is a fallen god, she cannot gain any more power nor can she increase in knowledge or grant absolution from sin. Her religion is ultimately, a lie. A falsehood fabricated in her own mind and upheld by her already enormous power. It is for this reason that she unknowingly proclaims her blessings as "Dark Strength". Dark because they stem from a fallen being, and strength because it grants it's user unholy abilities. Referred to as "Numbers" because it has actual weight, scale, and can accurately be measured. Her power is real and carries with it dire consequences. However, it is not an exponential nor an eternal power. It has limits and boundaries. Limits which Eden herself knows all too well. Still she continues to share her power with her zealots in a vain hope they will be able to break free of her limitations. Again, unknowingly she condemns them to a similar fate akin only to her's. Other Classes: They prefer to charge their enemies and stand toe-to-toe dealing deadly blows with their swords. They find Empathy with all classes that aid their prowess in combat. Combat: Melee Combatant. Damage output is your specialty. To maximize your crushing power it is recommended you gain an exotic weapon proficiency, such as the Full-blade weapon. Advancement: Multi-classing can add breadth to your vertical progression. Andellion Warrior's in the World Andellion Warrior's are born fighters. Daily Life: Personal Physical Training through Combat. Meditation and reflection upon the revelations given by Eden. Missionary work through war and conquest. Notables: They hold no positions of honor amongst themselves except for their Goddess. "Seek to mold yourself in her image", is their motto. Organizations: A once proud and powerful guild of zealots, their numbers have diminished to only a handful. They travel now in adventuring groups seeking followers and knowledge. Rarely seen traveling in large groups as their missionary efforts have spread them thin across the world. NPC Reactions: Regarded as a curious and violent group of zealots. Keep your distance and they shouldn't harm you. Challenge one and expect a quick and meaningless death. Andellion Warrior Lore Characters with ranks in Knowledge (local) can research the Andellion Warrior's to learn more about them. When a character makes a skill check, read or paraphrase the following, including information from lower DCs. Andellion Warrior's in the Game Worshipper's of diverse race and background. They can be found all over the world in very small numbers. Always noticeable with a large weapon hung from their back and terrible ferver in their eyes. Able to crush the strongest foe with their god-granted strength. Players of this class will have an great time smashing heads. ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Class Category:Base Class